Love and Hate
by crazyguy20076
Summary: A short story of romance and hatred in Hyrule.


"Love and Hate"

I rolled over and stared at the body lying next to me, her silky auburn hair setting gently on her dark eyelashes. I quietly brushed the strands away from her face and she stirred, her blue eyes fluttering open. She turned her head and looked up into my face.

"Good morning," she said, yawning.

"Good morning," I said, bending down and kissing her cheek.

She sat up next to me, letting the blanket fall from her chest. She wore a thin strip of tight fabric around her breasts, dyed a deep burgundy. She smiled a small smile and sighed. She put a hand on my face.

"Honey," she said, "last night was wonderful, but I really don't want to get caught. What if someone came in right now?"

"No one's going to come in, darling," I replied, grasping her hand and pulling her towards me. She fell into my arms and into my kiss, my tongue probing its way into her mouth. After a few minutes she pulled away and stood up. She wore nothing below her waist, save for a light covering of tawny curls under her belly button. Her milky white legs carried her gracefully across the room and into the powder room.

I stood up and had just pulled on my pants when I heard a horn echoing from over the castle courtyard. I ran to the window to see what was going on, and I felt the Princess come up next to me.

"He's here!" she shouted and began to push me. "You have to get going, he might see you!"

"Wait, wait, wait," I held her at arm's length. "He who?"

"You know who," she said, slumping against my hand. "He's here to talk to me and my father, so you have to go!"

I let out a sigh and embraced her.

"Fine, but I'll be back tonight."

"Fine. Just go!"

I slipped out of the window and grabbed onto the latticework leaning up against the wall next to it. I climbed down, careful to not be seen, and set foot on the ground. I kept my back to the wall and crept around the castle.

I turned a corner and ran into him.

He was kneeling in front of the castle gates, his sword standing in front of him. I tripped over him and fell. He stood up and brandished his blade. I got to my feet and found the tip of his weapon in my face. I looked down on him, snarled, and drew my own sword.

He stared up at me from under his bright green cap, blue eyes flashing with hatred. The cursed Master Sword gleamed in the morning light glinting over the hills to the south.

"Ganondorf," he growled, tightening his grip. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Link," I snapped back, readjusting my own grip.

The Princess burst through the gates, fully dressed in her royal gown. I was stunned for a moment by her beauty, before I remembered my adversary. I turned to see that he was also staring at the Princess, apparently awed by what he saw. I took the opportunity and thrust my sword at him, hoping to catch him off guard.

He snapped back to focus on me, and quickly parried my attack. We swung, aiming for my side, but I easily dodged him. We carried on for quite some time, the Princess crying for us to stop all the while. We ignored her, both only focused on the other, unable to acknowledge anything else.

Soon, however, we both found ourselves tired and panting. I slumped over on my sword, barely able to keep myself upright. My adversary was leaning on the castle wall. The Princess was talking to him, trying to calm him down. He turned to her, putting his back to me. I saw my chance.

I ran at the green devil, Kokiri outcast, demon of the forest, my sword straight out ahead of me. I drew within a few meters of the man I loathed, when he dodged my blade.

My sword missed him and ran straight through the heart of the Princess and into the wall behind her. It lodged tight, unable to be pulled out. My hands dropped to my sides as I looked into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. A single tear dripped from her left eye, leaving aa shiny trail down her cheek. Her mouth was open in astonishment, the breath knocked out of her lungs.

Her head fell, limp. I backed away, hardly aware of my surroundings. I heard shouts of alarm, but they sounded far off, as if in a distant canyon.

I ran.

I ran to the desert and beyond.

I ran till I could not run any longer.

I ran, but I could not forget.

Could not forget her face.

Will never forget her face...

* * *

This is my first attempt at a story, so please feel free to comment!


End file.
